


Booty Booty Booty Booty Rocking Everywhere

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Butt Expansion, F/F, Face-Sitting, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis teases Peridot with a bit of shapeshifting.





	Booty Booty Booty Booty Rocking Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for a friend. They gave me the set up and I wrote it.
> 
> They wanted a fic where Lapis shapeshifted her butt to Peridot's size.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"L-Lazuli," Peridot screeches, a heavy blush coming over her face, "What's that?!" She points to Lapis' expanded rump.  
  
"Do you like it?" Lapis giggles as she turns to show it off to the smaller gem. "It may not exactly be your size, but it's pretty close." Lapis turns, bouncing it up and down under her skirt, teasing Peridot with it.   
  
"You're impossible!" That small gem screeches turning away. She couldn't fool Lapis though. Lapis saw her taking glances at her large ass, and a devilish smirk finds its way onto the taller girl's face.   
  
◇◇◇◇   
  
For the next few day, the two went about their business like normal, except with Lapis' huge new ass.   
  
Peridot couldn't get away from it. Every where she'd go, Lapis was there, showing it off to get a reaction out of her. Every time, she got one.   
  
The smaller gem couldn't help it. She wanted to touch Lapis' butt. To fondle those large cheeks and watch them jiggle.   
  
One night, Lapis called Peridot over to her hammock.   
  
"You want me to do what!?!?!" Peridot shrieked, hands immediately shooting up to her burning face.   
  
"Snuggle?" Lapis asked, confused at the outburst. This was a pretty common occurrence between them.   
  
"...O-Okay," Peridot begins eagerly trying to get in the hammock while still remaining careful not to knock her roommate out of it.   
  
The two lay in the hammock, facing each other. Peridot's hands lay on Lapis' hips, just above the ass that has been tantalizing her for the past few days.   
  
Lapis leans forward, carefully biting Peridot's ear, enjoying the sudden, surprised moan that Peridot made.   
  
Lapis lets the appendage go, to whisper quietly into it, "Now you know how it feels to be around you all day," Lapis said in a very sultry whisper.   
  
Peridot shoots back, causing the hammock to be knocked off balance. The two tumble to the ground, a mess of limbs flying everywhere as they try to find their bearings.   
  
Peridot looks up, only to find that large rear in front of her face. Lapis lets out a sultry chuckle. 'Damn this clod,' Peridot thinks.   
  
In a flash of light, Lapis skirt is gone revealing a pair of blue striped panties and that ass she had shapeshifted to taunt Peridot.   
  
Peridot audibly sputters as her mind reels from Lapis' actions.   
  
"What's the matter, Peri?" Lapis shakes her ass a bit in Peridot's face. "Isn't this what you want?"   
  
'YES,' Peridot screams in her mind, "OH STARS, YES!" She hears Lapis chuckle as she realizes that second thought was out loud.   
  
Peridot blushes which causes Lapis to giggle more. In another sultry whisper Lapis says, "If you want to do something, all you had to do was ask."   
  
"C-can I touch it?" Peridot asks, still blushing heavily.   
  
"Can you touch what, Peri?" Lapis wasn't going to let her get off so easily.   
  
"Can I touch your... butt?" Lapis giggles, putting all her weight down on her butt, which now encompasses Peridot's head.   
  
"All you had to do was ask," Lapis says smugly.   
  
Peridot is so excited, she doesn't know what to do. Her hands quickly shoot up to both of Lapis' ass cheeks, enjoying the soft texture of them. Using her hands, she bounces each cheek up and down in tandem, enjoying the shockwave it would send to the other.   
  
Lapis moans as Peridot fondles her ass, enjoying the shorter gem's tiny little hands making quick and excited movements over her rear.   
  
Peridot wasn't done yet experimenting yet. A quick but light smack came to Lapis' backside.   
  
Letting out another moan, Lapis requests over her shoulder, "Peri, please," she panted out, "Harder."   
  
Peridot did want to please. She smacks Lapis harder, eeking out a surprised cry. The sound was so intoxicating, Peridot continued to smack her hard, alternating between both Lapis' blue cheeks.   
  
A nice red tint overcame both of them, as Lapis moans and cries got louder and louder.   
  
'Now,' Peridot thinks. She would've said it but she was currently smothered by the ocean gem's huge ass. 'On to the main event.'   
  
Lapis must have read her mind, because at that second, in a flash of light, her panties disappeared, leaving Peri with a nice view of Lapis' dripping vulva but more importantly, directly below Lapis' tight asshole.   
  
Unbeknownst to most, Peridot has an incredibly long tongue. Lapis certainly is about to find out.   
  
Peridot starts simple: nice little licks around the entrance of Lapis' asshole. She made circles around the opening, trying not to reveal her hand just yet.   
  
"Ooh, Peri," Lapis says, panting, "Keep going." Lapis begins to move her hips back and forth in rhythm with Peridot.   
  
Peridot stops licking for a second, causing Lapis to stop rocking and look at her curiously.   
  
"Peri?" Lapis asked, "Is everyth--" Lapis interrupts herself with an excited call as Peridot bites one of her ass cheeks, hard.   
  
Tender licks came afterwards, as Peridot tries to appease the bruise she made on her roommate's (girlfriend's? lover's?) perfect skin.   
  
Peridot focuses yet again on Lapis' tight hole. Her tongue snakes into it. She didn't want to reveal her hand just yet, so she kept it simple, the tip of her tongue moving in and out of Lapis' ass hole, finally penetrating her.   
  
Peridot moved faster and faster with the tip of her tongue, exploring every inch of the blue gem's tender sphincter. Lapis' cries got louder and louder as Peridot tongue fucked her tight butt.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, Peridot's tongue snaked deeper into Lapis' anus, deeper than she ever knew something can go. Lapis lets out a surprised cry as she feels the tongue reach deep inside her guts.   
  
"Oh my god," Lapis cries, incredulously. "Peri, please, keep going!"   
  
Lapis begins moving her hips up and down on Peridot's long, thick tongue. Peridot, pleased as punch, begins to wiggle the entirety of her tongue inside Lapis' insides, enjoying the blue gem's increasing cries.   
  
"Peri!" Lapis called, "I'm about to--"   
  
Peridot smacks Lapis' ass hard one last time. With that and a strangled cry, Lapis orgasms, releasing a torrent of her squirt onto Peridot's neck and chest. Peridot's tongue snakes out of Lapis tight asshole, licking up the rest of Lapis' beautiful orgasm off her pussy lips.   
  
Lapis sighs a contented sigh, rolling off Peridot and pulling the small gem closer.   
  
Lapis kisses her hard and deep, enjoying the different flavors of herself on Peridot's tongue. "That was so good Peri," two hands find their way onto Peridot's own thick rump. "But now it's your turn." Lapis whispered sultry into the shorter gem's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this for me. I wrote this short story rather quickly for a friend. I'll be on hiatus this week for a familial emergency.


End file.
